Fashionable Disaster
by Drindrak
Summary: I had just moved to Kalos with my mum. But before I could even settle into the new house, I ended up being kicked out so I could go on a Pokemon Journey. But... at least I get to travel around and meet some cool people. Especially those guys in the red suits. "Hey! It's the Pokemon Fashion Police!" AU for X, OC, possible OOC.
1. Forced on a Journey

**A/N: Right, so, this is a reupload of the original because of my brother. I had asked him before to copy this from my OpenOffice document (which I had to send to him) and then paste it in the doc uploader. I then asked him to upload it for me (because I had no internet at the time, but he did). I got a review about the info I gave out about my OC, and I wondered about it for a few days before I checked out the chapter online. I couldn't log into FF at the time, so I told my brother to go delete my OC's info (as that was for me, in case I forgot any plot points). He took it the wrong way, and completely deleted the _entire_ story. But I am able to log in from my home comp now, and here is a revised version of my story! Enjoy!  
**

**Some general info:**

***This is based off of my actual Pokemon X play-through, although some elements of this story are out of Pokemon Y. Such as both Xerneas and Yveltal are able to be caught wild, though Xerneas is the Legendary that Team Flare was using.**

***Some clothes and Pokemon mentioned here are not obtainable in Pokemon X (clothes may not be obtainable in either game). Some of the Pokemon mentioned were traded from Pokemon Y.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Forced on a Journey

* * *

When Calem and Shauna, my new neighbours, told me that I was getting a Pokemon, I tried my hardest to refuse. I mean, come on, I just moved here with my mum! I didn't want the responsibility of owning a Pokemon yet. Maybe in another year, when I turned 17. But I failed in my refusal, and now I was sitting at a cafe table, looking at the three starters of the Kalos Region. Two boys, Tierno and Trevor, sat across from me, staring at me with the same look Calem and Shauna were giving me: expectation.

"C'mon Lady Taylor! Pick one!" Oh yes, did I mention I convinced them all to call me as Royalty?

"Well... I guess I'll take Fennekin." Shauna cheered for some odd reason, and grabbed Chespin.

"I'll have Chespin!" Calem took the last Pokemon.

"Hello Froakie, I'm Calem, your trainer now." Calem said, getting a croak from the frog Pokemon.

"It'd be cool if I could understand you..." I muttered to Fennekin. He perked up and yipped his species name, before concentrating on my head. "Uh... why are you doing that?"

"Oh don't worry about that Fennekin. Professor Sycamore said it was a bit weird."

"Ah... okay then." Trevor dug through his bag and pulled out three squares of technology.

"Um, here you guys go. A Pokedex for each of you. Oh and, uh, Tay- I mean, Lady Taylor. The Professor said to give this letter to your mom." I grabbed the envelope he placed on the table. It smelled sweet. I had a sinking suspicion that this was not just a _letter._

"Alright! Let's go Trevor! The Professor wants to see us!" Tierno said, getting up. He and Trevor left quickly.

"Uh... I guess I'll head home then." I said, making my way to the entrance to Route 1.

"Lady Taylor, wait!" I paused, and turned to face Shauna. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"...alright." I patted Fennekin on the head. "Go Fennekin!"

"Chespin!"

"Fennekin, use Ember!" Fennekin blew a ball of fire at the grass-type.

"Chespin! Oh no! Use Tackle!"

"Dodge! Ember, Fennekin!" And with that final ball of flame, her Chespin was down for the count. "Yeah! We did it Fennekin!"

"Fenne!"

* * *

"Hey, mum! I have a letter for you!" I shouted as I entered the house. My mother walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on her apron.

"A letter?" She asked, grabbing the envelope from me. "Oh! Is that a Pokeball? You have a Pokemon?"

"Read the letter mum, it's from some Sycamore dude." I pulled a chair out from the table and sat down as she read the letter.

"What's this, a love letter?" She scanned through it. "Oh... oh. Why, this is so wonderful!" She started twirling around happily.

"Uh, mum?"

"Why, we just moved here yet all these wonderful things are happening! One second honey, I'm going to pack you all the essentials, then you can get going!"

"Wait, what?" I asked. I stood up to stop her, but she had already run upstairs. "Mum!" She came rushing down after a few minutes and shoved a shoulder-strap pack into my arms, dragging me to the door. "Oi!"

"Oh my baby, I'll miss you so much on your journey!" My mum hugged me, before pushing me out the door and slamming it closed.

"...was I just kicked out of my house?" I wondered out loud. "I guess I'll go on this... journey thing."

* * *

I brought Fennekin out of his ball once I got to Route 2. Calem and Shauna had appeared out of nowhere a few seconds ago, gave me ten empty Pokeballs, and then disappeared into Santalune Forest. They didn't even bother to tell me how they were used! I glanced down at the tiny fox and sighed.

"I wish I could understand you. I'm getting tired of hearing 'Fenne! Fennekin!' every few seconds." I grumbled, kneeling down to pick him up. I had barely enough time to widen my eyes before Fennekin headbutted my forehead and sent my flying back. I landed roughly on my back and groaned in pain. "What the heck Fennekin!"

**"Sorry... I didn't mean to! I swear!"** I blinked and sat up, staring at my clearly sorry fox.

"Did... did you just... speak?"

**"Oh yes yes yes! I did! Isn't it what you asked for?"**

"I... but how?!" I shouted before nearly hitting myself. "Oh yeah. Fire and Psychic type evolutions. You were channeling your latent Psychic abilities and forced open the communication centre of my brain when you smacked into my forehead." He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

**"...what? I just headbutted you with all my might and hoped for the best!"** I twitched as he grinned.

"You could have killed me!" His ears drooped and he whined.

**"Sorry..."**

"Just... warn me next time you're going to headbutt my face, okay?"

**"Alright!"** He stiffened after finishing the word and sniffed the air.

"Fennekin? What is it?"

**"Caw-hahahaha! That was so funny!"** A new voice joined in, and suddenly my head exploded into a flurry of high-pitched voices laughing.

"Wh-what? Fennekin, what did you do!"

**"I don't know! What's wrong!"**

"All these voices! It's so loud!" I grabbed my head. "Shut up!" I shouted, and threw the closest thing to me, which happened to be a Pokeball, at the laughing voice to my right. It popped open and sucked in whatever was laughing at me, before shaking and dinging. As this happened, I heard scurrying, and the ruckus in my mind faded.

"_New Pokedex entry!_" My Pokedex beeped, before continuing. "_Pidgey; the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It is a common sight near forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand._"

"...they stopped... the voices stopped!" I leaped towards the closed Pokeball and held it up to eye level. A glaring Pidgey sat inside, and, thinking that it wouldn't hurt me since I was it's Trainer now, let it out. "So you're a Pidgey? I'm Taylor, your trainer now, and this is Fennekin."

**"Whatever. It's not like you can understand me anyways."** The Pidgey's voice was decidedly feminine. It was a girl?

** "Um, actually, she can! 'Cause of me!"** Fennekin chirped and the Pidgey gave him an incredulous look.

"It's true. He channeled latent Psychic abilities and caused the communication centre of my brain to function at a higher level. I can now understand and communicate with Pokemon."

**"Oh. I see! What a nice thing for him to do."** She bowed her head. **"It is nice to meet you, Trainer."**

"Please, call me Taylor. It's my name, Pidgey."

**"Well, until I have a name myself, you shall be Trainer, since you are adamant about calling me Pidgey."**

"Ah... um, do you have a name already?"

**"No."**

** "I do! I do! My mommy called me Friar before I was taken away!"** He sounded far to happy about that. I nodded slowly.

"Oh, um, okay then. Then you're Friar... and Pidgey, you can be... hmm... Carla."

**"I like it..."**

* * *

"Lady Taylor! Over here!" I heard Shauna call out. I turned and saw her waving me over. I had just entered Santalune Forest after training Carla and Friar up a bit. I had succeeded in getting them to work together as a team in case we run into a Double Battle. I heard that those can be real tough when your Pokemon don't like each other. I started on my way towards the enthusiastic girl.

"Oh, uh, hey Shauna!" I said, having gotten within talking distance. As Shauna made to tell me something, I felt a Pokemon land on my head and nuzzle against me.

**"Hiya Trainer! Please, take me with you! I wanna see the world!"** I reached up and plucked whatever was on my head and brought it down to eye level.

"A... a Pikachu? You wanna come with me?"

**"Oh please? Please, Please, Please! I wanna see everything!"**

"Um, okay. Do you have a name?" I glanced at the Pikachu's tail and saw it more curvy instead of sharp. So it's a girl, huh?

**"Nope!"**

"Well, then, as of now, you are my Pokemon. Your name is Michelle. Got it?" She nodded happily and I tapped a Pokeball against her head. It shook and dinged.

_"New Pokedex entry! Pikachu; the Electric Mouse Pokemon. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightening in this pose."_

"Oh wow Lady Taylor! You caught a Pikachu!" Shauna exclaimed bouncing close to me.

"Yeah, I did. She wanted to come along."

"How did you know?" Shauna asked, her eyes getting an excited edge to them. "Ooh! Can you understand Pokemon! You know that one in every 3'000 people can! Oh, but they haven't found anyone in Kalos who can yet. Usually you find Pokemon speakers in Johto and Unova!"

"Um... I can...?" I hesitantly said, and almost immediately got tackled by the over-excited girl. The momentum sent us to the ground.

"OH WOW! You're so cool Lady Taylor!" She better not have been hugging me! I. Don't. Like. Physical Contact! In fact, I was rather afraid being hugged. I pushed her away. Well, actually, I failed to do so, and had to settle for asking her to get off.

"C-Could you get off of me?"

"Sorry!" Shauna jumped off of me and smiled wide. I exhaled slowly to calm myself. It's okay. I'm okay. She doesn't yet know that I don't like people touching me. "Just wait until I tell Calem and Tierno and Trevor!" I shot to my feet, but before I could stop her, she ran off deep into the forest.

"...damn. I really did not want that to get out." I sighed, and started making my way through the forest. Just a few metres from the exit, I tripped. Over a small ledge. I landed roughly and cursed out loud.

"Son of a..." I growled, sitting up gently. Who puts a ledge in the middle of nowhere! My left ankle throbbed and I hissed, grabbing it. I bet my ankle's either sprained or twisted. Not enough pain for it to be broken. I used the help of a tree to stand, and turned towards the forest exit.


	2. Twisted Ankles and a Gym Battle

**A/N: I am putting chapter 2 up now, since that was what I was going to do before discovering I had to repost the entire story. However, this story will probably update once ever week or two. Enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Twisted Ankles and a Gym Battle

* * *

I limped into Santalune City's Pokemon Centre, grumbling under my breath about ledges.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Centre! We'll heal your Pokemon and you!" The nurse behind the counter said. I handed her my Pokeballs and, accepting the small bag of ice her Audino held out to me, went to sit down in a chair. I lifted my left pant leg, took off my shoe and sock, examined my ankle. It was bruised, but not seriously.

"Hmm... I guess I just twisted it. Gotta take it easy for an hour or two." I sighed, relieved, and gently held the ice to it. The cold from the ice really helped me feel better, although I think I should have used heat...

"Miss Taylor? Miss Taylor, your Pokemon are all healed!" I raised my hand and she came towards me with a tray. She placed the tray on the table before bowing. "We hope you use our services again!"

"Thanks." I said with a smile. I put my sock and shoe back on, and stood shakily, holding onto the table. I hooked the Pokeballs to my belt, making sure to count each one just in case. After assuring that I had all three Pokemon back, I made my way towards the front doors, throwing the melting ice-bag out as I went. I had just stepped out of the centre when I heard Shauna shout,

"Lady Taylor!" I looked over to her, and saw her surrounded by the boys. They were seated around a cafe table once again. I huffed and slowly started making my way over at her and the rest of my... friends. I guess that's what they were. However, they did force me into something I didn't want to do and made my mum kick me out of the house... Nah, I'm sure that's what friends were for. I never really had any, though, so I wouldn't know.

"Wow Lady Taylor, can you really speak to Pokemon?" Trevor said, breaking me from my reverie. I plopped down into a chair next to Tierno and sighed.

"Unfortunately. My Pokemon are real chatterboxes."

"You're so cool! Can you tell me what my l'il Chespin is saying?" Shauna asked. It was then that I realized both her and Calem had out their starters and were staring at me expectantly. Oh great, if her Pokemon was as annoying as she was, I was bound to have a headache.

"...sure. Hey there Chespin." It perked up and waved before coming closer to me.

**"****Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!"** I could already feel the headache coming on. I lifted a hand to my head, hoping to stop the oncoming headache.

"How is Shauna, as a Trainer?"

**"****Oh wow she's so nice and cool and funny and smart and amazing and awesome and so cool and great and nice and funny and-"** I cut it off here with a wave of my hand and a glare.

"Yeah sure. Stop with the praises, please." Chespin shoved a hand into it's mouth to shut itself up.

"So, what's she saying!" Shauna asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Shauna, your Chespin Hero-worships you. You should seriously tone down being... well, being you."

"But..." I raised a brow as she started to protest. She quickly changed her tune. "Oh, okay!"

"Say, Lady Taylor, how about my Froakie?" Calem asked, and I could just barely make out the nervousness in his tone. Was he afraid that his Froakie didn't like him?

"Hey, Froakie, how is Calem for a Trainer?"

**"****Calem's nice. He's very strong. I... I'm not good with explaining things, um, he could let us relax more. I like to relax."**

"Calem, train him a little less. Let your Pokemon have more rest, he likes to relax. He's still in his first evolution, after all. But, in all, he really seems to like you. He thinks you're strong." Calem was visibly relieved.

"Okay then. I guess I can do that." I glanced down at my Holo-Caster, which I had hung from my neck, like Trevor did. I had only been chatting with them for five minutes! It seemed like so much longer...

"Hey, Lady Taylor! Where'd you get that bruise on your head?" I reached up and tapped my forehead, getting a jolt of pain in response. Friar gave me a bruise! On my forehead!

"Uh, I fell off of a ledge earlier." I said, looking around, hoping to find something to get me away from them.

"Wow, you must be very clumsy!" Shauna exclaimed. I spotted a sign pointing down one of the roads, declaring that the Santalune Pokemon Gym was down that road. I stood suddenly, gaining everyone's attention.

"I gotta run, guys. I forgot that I have a gym badge to get!" I ran away from them as fast I could with my still hurting ankle. I was so not a social person, although, usually, I like to brag about my abilities. But I just couldn't brag to them. I honestly had no idea why. Something in my gut was telling me we weren't going to stay friends for long. Well, we weren't even friends to begin with, but that might just be my antisocial personality acting up. I glanced up as a shadow fell over me. Somehow, I had actually managed to find the Gym.

* * *

"Go! Carla!" I shouted, throwing Carla's Pokeball up. Said Pokemon popped out and cawed.

"A Pidgey! Well, I'll send out Surskit!" Currently, I was battling Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader. I had made it through her silly spider-themed puzzle with gusto. It has been a long while since something challenged my mind so much! I also flew through the ridiculously easy trainers dotted around the Gym with a combination of Friar and Carla.

"Carla! Get closer and use Gust!" Carla dashed towards the Surskit, flapping her wings and sending gusts of air at the Pokemon.

"Surskit, use Bubble!" The Surskit shot out several bubbles.

"Carla, dodge and use Tackle!" Carla expertly dodged the bubbles shooting towards her and slammed into the Surskit. The Surskit tottered before falling over.

"Surskit, return!" Viola said, recalling her Pokemon. She grabbed her next Pokeball.

"Carla, come back!" I returned her into her ball, and threw out my starter. "Friar!" Friar burst out with an enthusiastic growl.

"Vivillon!" A cute looking butterfly came from the ball, hovering in front of Viola.

"Friar, use Ember!" Friar sent out several balls of fire at the opposing Vivillon.

"Vivillon, create an Infestation!" A swarm of bugs came out of the ground and crawled all over Friar.

"Friar! Flame Charge Vivillon, now!" Friar shook off most of the bugs, and started dashing towards Vivillon, slowly being covered in fire as he went. He roughly tackled the bug and made it faint. Friar howled in victory before I called him towards me, allowing him to hop into my arms. Carla popped out of her Pokeball and rubbed up against my head. Michelle was pouting in her ball since she didn't get a chance to fight. "Yes! We did it!" I cheered, swinging my Pokemon around.

"Good job kid! Here you go, the Bug Badge!" Viola smiled and handed me the bug-shaped badge. I returned my Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs before accepting the Badge. I secured the Bug Badge into my Badge Case and stared at it in awe. My first Gym Badge! "Thank you Taylor! You've shown me a whole new side of the field! So here, take the TM, or Technical Machine, for Infestation. Just in case you ever catch a bug-type." She gave me a small disk, and I threw it into my bag, planning on putting it in my TM Case later. "Now, zip on through the back of the tent here! It'll take you straight to the front doors."

"Thanks for the battle Viola!"

"It was my pleasure! Come back for a rematch one day!"

* * *

After healing my Pokemon up at the Pokemon Centre, I made my way over to Route 4's entrance. My ankle didn't hurt much anymore, so I was walking quite normally.

"Hey, young Trainer! Have you beat the Gym already?" A woman asked me, walking over.

"Yeah, I sure did." I bragged, holding open my Badge Case.

"Wow, that's great! You know, Viola's my sister! She's really rather strong. It's great that you beat her! Oh, where are my manners! I'm Alexa. I'm a Journalist." She held her hand out, and I shook it.

"I'm Taylor."

"Taylor, that's a nice name. Here, take this. I don't have any use for it, so it's just been gathering dust in my bag." She handed me a weird device. "That's an EXP-Share. You can use to have your entire team get experience from a battle, not just the one!"

"Whoa, that's nifty!" I took the item from her. "What's the catch?"

"No catch! But, if you're ever in Lumiose, stop on by my studio! It would be nice to know how you're progressing."

"Sure, I'll stop by if I'm ever in! See you later Alexa!" I waved at her and ran into Route 4. I slowed to a walk after a few seconds. "So this is Route 4. It's nice!"

**"****Oh, I agree! It's so nice to just hang out here!"** I jumped at the voice and turned to see a tiny red flower speaking to me.

"Talking flowers? No, wait, you're a Pokemon!"

**"****Yes I am! I'm a Flabebe! Wow, you can speak to me?"**

"It's nice to meet you Flabebe. And yeah, my Fennekin, Friar, headbutted me and I ended up being able to speak with Pokemon." I smiled, tapping the yellowing bruise on my forehead. The Flabebe nodded. "Say, do you want to join my team?"

**"****Really, I can? Oh wow, it's such an honour! I won't disappoint you!"** The Flabebe seemed to grin as I threw a Pokeball at it. I waited for the ball to shake a few times and ding before I picked it up.

_"__New Pokedex entry! Flabebe; the Single Bloom Pokemon. It is said to draw out and control the hidden power of flowers. The flower Flabebe holds onto is most likely a part of it's body. Flabebe are always, 100%, female."_

"Come out everyone!" I let out all my Pokemon. Carla burst out first and immediately landed on my head. Friar popped out and was quick to laze around once he realized we weren't battling. Michelle scurried up my pants to get into my arms. She must finally be over the Gym fiasco. "Alright everyone, this is Flabebe. She doesn't have a name yet, though I think I know what to call her..."

**"****HI FLABEBE!"** My Pokemon called, and I swear I saw the flower Pokemon blush.

**"****Hello. Trainer, I would really like a name. It seems everyone else on your team has one!"**

"It's Taylor. As for a name, how about Fleur?" It really fits considering it's French for flower. And French is the Kalos regions official second language. I learned a little before the move.

**"****I really like it!"**

"Yep! This here on my head is Carla. In my arms here is Michelle, and over there is Friar."

**"****Such lovely names!"** Fleur floated around happily. **"****Say, will we have more friends?"** I had to really think on that. Did I want more Pokemon to care for? I really didn't want a Pokemon in the first place. Could I really finish the entire Pokedex, like Professor Sycamore wants? I honestly didn't want too many Pokemon. I was content with the four I had now.

"...maybe. Maybe we will." I said, almost instantly regretting it. The hopeful looks that lit up their faces made me wish I said no.

**"****Oh, I wish we get a few Grass-types! And maybe a Rock-type or two!"** Michelle said, happily rubbing her electricity sacs.

**"****And a Water-type!"** Carla said, bobbing her head.

**"****Another Fire-type!"** Friar.

**"****A Psychic or Fairy-type!"** Fleur.

"Ah, wait, I never said-"

**"****Please Trainer Taylor! Can we get a new friend!"** Friar asked, pouting cutely at me. I caved rather quickly once each of my Pokemon turned the same look on me.

"Fine. We can ask Professor Sycamore if he has a friend for us."

**"****Hurray!"**

* * *

**A/N: And that's that. Second Chapter, complete. Third chapter coming sometime next week or the week after. I have exams coming up though.**


	3. Battlin' a Pokemon Professor

**A/N: Chapter 3, enjoy. Chapter 4 may be up later next weekend. Possibly the weekend after.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Battlin' a Pokemon Professor

* * *

I was just about to enter Lumiose City. Just a few more metres and I'd be in the Kalos Region's largest city! Oh, I couldn't wait!

"Hey, wait!" I sighed and turned around. A blond-haired man and a purple-haired woman walked up to me, the man being the one talking. "You're Taylor, right? Professor Sycamore sent us out to tell you about Fairy-types. Can I see your Pokedex?" I quickly gave him my dex, wanting to get this conversation over with. "Oh! You've caught a Flabebe? That's a Fairy-type! Just what I'd expect from one of the Professor's hand-picked trainers." I blinked. Flabebe? Wasn't that what Fleur was?

"You mean Fleur?"

"If that's what you called her. The Fairy-type subclass was just recently discovered. It threw the whole battle system on it's head!" The woman said. The man elbowed her and nodded.

"Anyways, how are you and Pidgey? You know that the more you walk around with your Pokemon, the stronger your friendship becomes." He smiled. "Ah, I'm Dexio by the way. This is Sina. We're Professor Sycamore's assistants. Here! This is the TM for Return. This is a move that gets more powerful the more your friendship with your Pokemon grows." Dexio handed me a small gray disk.

"Uh, thanks. I'll teach it to Carla." Sina walked past me into Lumiose City.

"Now, follow Sina to the Professor's Lab." Dexio said, shooing me into the City. I nodded and followed the purple-haired woman into Lumiose. Why was I listening to this weirdo? I had to jog to keep up with Sina, since she was taller than I was. She slowed down a little after seeing my struggle. As we got closer to the lab, I hooked up the TM for Return to Carla's Pokeball, via my Pokedex.

"Try to keep up, okay? Do you want to stop to wait for that to finish?" Sina asked, gesturing to the TM.

"It's fine. See? It's already done!" I held my Pokedex up, the words 'Carla learned how to use Return!' on the screen. She nodded, and I shoved my dex into my bag.

"Say, your Pokemon aren't very hurt and have full stamina. You just walked through an entire route, how did you do it?"

"Oh, uh, my Pokemon asked to join my team. The wild Pokemon seem to keep away most of the time."

"Ask?"

"Um, well, Pokemon speak you know."

"Yes, they do, but what did you mean by 'they asked to join'?"

"They asked me in plain English... oh, hey, is that the Professor's Lab there?" I said, quickly pointing to a fancy building a few metres from us.

"That's it! But what you said-"

"C'mon, let's hurry! I want to ask the Professor something about my Pokedex!" I said, the lie simply rolling off my tongue. I sped up and easily put distance between us.

* * *

I stared at the black-haired Professor. He seemed rather young, and hot, to be a Pokemon Professor...

"You must be Taylor. It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you as well."

"As you should know by now, I am the Kalos Region's very own Pokemon Professor, Augustine Sycamore!" He smiled widely. "Now, where is everyone else? They should have been here by now..." He looked towards the elevator before returning his attention to me. "How about we have a quick battle while we wait? I'd like to know how strong the trainers I chose should be." So instead of waiting quietly so I could ogle him, he wants to battle? I see how it is.

"Why not?" I shrugged, unhooking Carla's Pokeball.

"Alright, but be warned, I'm not that strong!" He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

"Carla, come on out!" Our Pokemon jumped out at the same time, his Bulbasaur bouncing slightly and Carla raising her wings to take off.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" The Bulbasaur leaned forward and sent several vines speeding towards Carla.

"Dodge Carla! Use Gust!" Carla flew into the air and rolled to dodge the vines. Once the vines stopped, she sent blast after blast of air at her opponent. Each blast hit dead-on, making the Bulbasaur teeter and fall over.

"Ah, Bulbasaur! Return for now! Go, Squirtle!"

"Carla, come back! Go, Michelle!" Michelle popped out with a happy mewl and immediately scurried up my legs. "No, no! Michelle, you gotta battle!" I grabbed her and attempted to throw her into the battle. She clung to my arms tightly.

**"But I don't wanna!"** Of all the times!

"What?! But... but, uh, if you don't I won't give you any orange Pokepuffs!" Michelle gasped in horror.

**"You wouldn't!"**

"Yes, I would! Now get out there, or I'll even tell Carla you wouldn't protect me!" Hook, line, and sinker. I've got her with that one. Her eyes widened.

**"Okay, okay! Just don't tell Carla!"** Michelle hopped into the battlefield and rubbed her electricity sacs.

"That was rather interesting. Can we continue our battle now?" I blushed a little at Sycamore's sudden intrusion.

"Y-Yes! Michelle, Thundershock!" Michelle shook her head and lowered herself to the ground. After a second, electricity danced across the field towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle, try to dodge and get close!"

"Michelle, don't let him get close! Keep your distance!" Michelle nodded and dashed to the side. The Squirtle just changed course and headed straight for her. Michelle tripped after a quick dodge, leading to the Squirtle getting real close. However, that just factored right into my plan.

"Squirtle, Tackle, now!" As Squirtle rammed his head into Michelle I smiled. Time to initiate the plan!

"Grab him Michelle!" Michelle grabbed hold of Squirtle's shell. "Now, Thundershock!" Michelle smirked and fired her electricity into the Squirtle, effectively frying it.

"Return, Squirtle! You're rather good at this, Taylor!" I scratched my cheek in slight happiness at his compliment. "Come out, Charmander!"

"Come back Michelle!" I held up her Pokeball, but she was more content to crawl her way into my arms.

**"Don't wanna go in there yet. Hey, send out Fleur! She's been excited for her chance to shine!"** I smiled and patted her head before reaching for Fleur's Pokeball.

"Alright then! Fleur, you're up!" Fleur jumped out of her Pokeball and floated up and down in excitement.

**"I won't disappoint Trainer Taylor!"**

"Oh! A Fairy-type!" Sycamore said. "Well then, Charmander, Ember!"

"Fleur, use Fairy Wind!" The two attacks collided, and dissipated. "Again Fleur!" The pink-coloured attack roared across the room at the tiny red dinosaur.

"Charmander, dash forwards and use Scratch!" Charmander ran right through the attack at Fleur.

"Dodge Fleur!" I held my breath and watched as she floated upwards out of Charmander's reach at the last second. "Alright, use Lucky Chant! Then use Tackle!" Fleur turned her head to the sky and chanted out something, before she slammed into Charmander.

"Shake it off Charmander! Use Ember!" The dinosaur huffed out a ball of flame right into Fleur's flower. She was sent flying back by Charmander's attack.

"Are you alright Fleur? We're lucky that Lucky Chant prevents critical hits, else you'd be out..."

**"I'm f-fine! I can still fight!"**

"Use Scratch Charmander!"

"Dodge Fleur! Use Tackle!" Fleur just barely twisted out of the way of Charmander's attack. While Charmander had it's back turned, she mustered up all her power and slammed into him. Charmader teetered forwards before fainting. "A critical hit! I knew you could do it Fleur!" I grinned at her and returned her back to her ball. I glanced down at Michelle. "Time to go back Michelle."

**"Oh alright then."** I tapped Michelle's Pokeball against her head, returning her to it.

"What a battle! Did you see them go guys! Was that cool or what!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at Calem's voice. I turned to elevator and saw all four of my friends standing there in awe.

"That was quite a battle Taylor. Here, to celebrate your win, take one of my Pokemon here." Sycamore said, holding out the three Pokeballs from the battle.

"Can I really?" He nodded and I smiled. "Oh, but, um, what about my friends?" I honestly couldn't care less, but it wasn't right to just take one and not think about others. At least, that's what mum always said...

"Well, if they want to, they can have one of the Pokemon in the lab down below! We got a shipment of eggs in, and a few hatched into some really cool Pokemon!" The four standing near the exit cheered and I smiled a bit wider.

"Alright then, I choose Bulbasaur!" Sycamore placed Bulbasaur's Pokeball into my waiting hands and placed the remaining two into his pocket.

_"New Pokedex entry! Bulbasaur; the Seed Pokemon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with the Pokemon."_

"Did you want to nickname her?"

"Her? This Bulbasaur's a girl?"

"Yes, she is."

"Well, I'd like to meet her first. Can I let her out?"

"Why not?"

"Alright then... come out, Bulbasaur!"

**"Hello, are you my trainer now?"**

"Yes, I am your trainer. Say, my Pokemon all have nicknames that they like to be called by. Can I give you a name? Or do you have one already?"

**"I do not have a name yet... could you give me one, please?"**

"Sure thing! Hmm... how's Salmon sound?"

**"I... I like it, it's rather... unique."** I grinned and returned Salmon to her Pokeball.

"Lady Taylor, what did she say?"

"She was just telling me that she thought her name was really unique and that she liked it."

"Excuse me, but are you saying that you understood Bulbasaur?" The Professor said. I shrugged.

"Yeah. Friar, my Fennekin, headbutted me down in Route 2. He had been channeling his soon-to-be Pyschic powers and almost completely unlocked the communication barriers in my mind."

"Really now... well, that's great! I knew you had a certain... _je __ne __sais__ pas!_ But to the reason why I called you all here." He reached into his pocket once again. "I wanted to give you all this! HM01, Cut!" He held up five blue disks. "One for each of you." He handed everyone a copy.

"Thanks Professor!" Calem said.

"You're welcome. Make me and your parents proud!" He gave us a thumbs-up. "_Bonne__ chance!_"

"Oh, um, Professor, can we ask you something about our Pokedex?" Calem asked, getting out his Pokedex.

"Do all of you have a question for me?" I shook my head as he looked over at me.

"I don't, uh, can I go now? I wanna head over to a Pokemon Centre real quick before I go on to Route 5." I said, waving goodbye.

"Before you go! I forgot to tell you all something. We recently discovered a new form of Evolution; Mega-Evolution! Here Taylor, have this Venasaurite. Give it to Bulbasaur when it evolves." he threw an oddly coloured stone at me, and I fumbled to catch it.

"Thanks Professor. See you guys soon!"

"See you later Lady Taylor!" I entered the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor.


	4. Creator of the Holo-Caster

**A/N: Chapter 4, up! This chapter is a bit rushed feeling and kind of jumps in time a lot. Sorry about that, but I just couldn't find a way to make without it feeling rushed.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Creator of the Holo-Caster

* * *

I absently hummed a tune as the elevator descended. Just before the elevator doors opened, Carla forced her way out of her Pokeball and gently touched down onto the ground.

"Carla!"

**"****Sorry Trainer Taylor. But I just couldn't stay in there any longer. It's too quiet."**

"Oh alright." Carla chirped happily and flew up onto my head. "Why my head? It's always my head with you!"

**"****Your hair is comfortable."** The elevator beeped and opened. I exited and started on my way to the front doors. Gotta get to a Pokemon Centre and heal up before heading out to Route 5!

"Ah, there's one of the trainers now! Taylor, come this way!" I blinked and looked over to see Sina standing next to a tall redhead man.

"Uh, hello Sina." I said, wearily eying her while making my way over. Did she still want to know about my team and ability? Or did she forget? I glanced at the redhead. "Who's this?" I asked, as I neared them.

**"****Trainer Taylor, can we go? I don't want to stay in a building much longer."**

"One second Carla, we can leave soon."

"Taylor, did you just... never mind." Sina shook her head. "This right here is the genius mind behind the Holo-Caster, Lysandre!" The redhead nodded.

"So you are one of the trainers chosen by Professor Sycamore. I can see why he chose you."

"I really don't know why he chose me. I didn't want a Pokemon at first..."

**"****You didn't want us?"** Carla cawed sadly, standing from her perch. I jumped and grabbed her, bringing her to eye level before she flew off.

"Ah! Carla, look, I didn't mean it! I said at first! Now though, I'm so happy to have you and Friar and Michelle and Fleur and Salmon! I, uh... love you guys!" I swear she smirked. Did she set me up?

**"****Phew, for I second I thought you'd release us all. I can't survive without those delicious Pokepuffs!"** As soon as she said that, she stiffened. What was with that suspicious reaction?

"Carla, I've never..." I trailed off as I remembered an incident that happened in Route 4. I knew my bag felt lighter, but I just thought I didn't buy as many Pokepuffs as I thought! "You went through my bag! You're the one who ate my Pokepuffs!" She had the gall to look affronted.

**"****It wasn't just me!"**

"Oh yeah! Who else was in on your schemes!"

**"****Michelle and Friar!"**

"And what about Fleur, huh? Did she try to tell you to stop?" Of course she would. Fleur is such a nice Pokemon and would never-

**"****Actually no, she encouraged us."** Carla said, shattering my hopes that I had at least one responsible Pokemon.

"What!? She's supposed to be the good one!"

"A-hem." I squeaked and jumped, looking over at Sina and Lysandre. Did I seriously forget that they were right there?

"Sorry, she's rather talkative." I said, holding Carla up to them.

"Talkative? Your Pidgey?" Sina asked, eyebrows raised. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, she's a real chatterbox." Something dinged from within my bag, and I dug through it to figure out what it was. It was my Pokedex. Seems that it was shutting itself down due to inactivity. Was it pre-set to shut down after a few hours of no use? I didn't even know I could shut it down. I tapped the screen to keep it on.

"Hmm. I see that you received a Pokedex from the Professor. How wonderful! What a wonderful thing indeed. You are truly one of the chosen ones."

"Chosen... ones?" I asked, shoving my dex into my pocket. It didn't really fit though, so it stuck out a little.

"Yes. I, as Sina here introduced before, am Lysandre. I've tried to learn as much about Pokemon as I can to help build a brighter future. Professor Sycamore has helped me greatly with my quest." His eyes landed on my dangling Holo-Caster. "Oh, I see you have a Holo-Caster. Such a magnificent piece of technology. Knowledge is Power after all. Put it to good use." Whoa this guy changes subject often.

"I will, sir."

"Good. It is vital that this world becomes a better place. The people and Pokemon chosen to do so must work tirelessly to achieve it. My desire... is for a more beautiful world!" He seemed almost fanatical about his dream. It was a nice dream though. I wouldn't mind seeing such a place. "But, I must be off. Send Professor Sycamore my regards, Sina."

"Sure thing Lysandre." Sina waved as he walked out of the lab. I quietly started to tiptoe my way out of the lab, only to have a hand slam down on my shoulder. "Now you, missy, are going to explain this very instant what you meant earlier." She must mean when I said Pokemon speak English...

"Um, I'm special?" I tried.

"You are special, yes. You said you can speak with Pokemon, in plain English."

"I, uh, I don't really know how I can do it! Ask Professor Sycamore!"

"Oh, I will. And if he doesn't explain it clearly, I'm finding you. Understood?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, now get going."

* * *

"Here you go, Trainer Taylor! Your Pokemon are fully healed! We hope to see you again!" The Nurse bowed. I thanked her and left the Pokemon Centre. I quickly walked down the sidewalk. I slowed at the sight of a bench a few metres away, and I made my way towards it.

"Phew. Sometimes Pokemon Centres scare me." I muttered, closing my eyes and sitting down on the bench.

"Hey! Lady Taylor!" I sighed. Can no one get a moment of peace? I opened my eyes to see Tierno and Trevor in front of me.

"Hello Tierno, Trevor."

"How are you Lady Taylor? Oh yeah, Calem wants to meet you in Cafe Soleil."

"I'm fine. Where is Cafe Soleil?"

"It's just down the road there. Shauna's waiting outside the Trainer PR Video Studio. She can direct you to Cafe Soleil." I glanced down the road and, true to their word, Shauna was standing outside a large purple building. That must be the Studio.

"Well, I guess I'll go there in a few. I just need to rest my feet a bit, okay?"

"Alright, and hey, meet us in Route 5 tomorrow! I heard that Pokemon are swarming there this time of year!" Tierno waved and Trevor bowed his head slightly before they ran off towards the Pokemon Centre. I leaned back on the bench and huffed.

"I don't get a break. Geez."

"Oh, hello neighbour!" I glanced to my right as someone sat down next to me. It was Calem. He was smiling slightly. "Did Tierno and Trevor speak with you?" I nodded.

"Yeah, wanna head over to Cafe Soleil? I could go for some..." I looked up at the sky. It was darker than I thought it would be. When had it gotten so late? "Dinner."

"Sure!"

* * *

"Oh, is that Lysandre and Diantha? They're here together?" Calem said, pointing over near the back of the cafe. The two in question were speaking in hushed tones to each other. "You know that Lysandre created-"

"The Holo-Caster, yes, I've met him before."

"Cool. Diantha is a famous movie actress! I wonder what they're doing here together for..." He trailed off as the two glanced over at us. "Oh wow, they're looking our way!"

"Hello, Taylor. What a surprise to see you here. This is Diantha. If only there were more people in the world like her... what a beautiful world it will be!" He was really fanatical about that dream of his. But it's nice that he can believe in something so much. "If you'll excuse me." As he left the Cafe, Diantha turned to us.

"And you two are?" Calem blushed. Did he have a fanboy crush on Diantha?

"I-I'm Calem, and this is-"

"Taylor, yes? Lysandre mentioned you quite often as we talked. What lovely names you two have." I smoothed out my shirt nervously, accidentally knocking one of my Pokeballs free in the process. I cursed softly and grabbed it. Luckily, it was the only empty one on my belt. "Oh? Are those Pokeballs? You two are Pokemon trainers? I hope to battle you both one day!" Diantha said. I smirked.

"I hope so too Diantha!" I said, and she smiled and walked out. "So, Calem, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to, uh, compete, to see who was better! Since we're both from Vaniville and we started at the same time, I wanted to see how we both progress! So what do you say, neighbour?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! I won't lose though!" He smiled wide.

"Alright then, Superstar. Let's eat!"

"S-Superstar?" He stuttered, his cheeks reddening just a bit more.

"It's my nickname for you. You and the rest of the group have one for me. You like it?"

"Y-Yeah!"

* * *

I lay down on the bed in my newly rented hotel room for the night. My Pokemon rested up against me; Friar curled into my side, Michelle spread out over my stomach, Carla roosting on the bed post, Fleur comfortably lounging on the pillow next to my head, and Salmon laying against my feet. Aside from Fleur, they were all fast asleep. I couldn't sleep though. Too many thoughts circled in my head, from how hot the resident Professor was to gathering more Pokemon to the crazy beautiful world Lysandre wanted, which I wanted to see.

**"****Trainer Taylor? What's got you up this late?"** Fleur asked in what she thought was a whisper, but was instead a shout. For such a small Pokemon, she can be rather loud. I was amazed none of my other Pokemon awoke because of that.

"Nothing Fleur..." She gave me a look, and I relented a bit more information to her. "I'm just a bit homesick. This is my first night away from home." While not exactly a lie, it wasn't the whole truth.

**"****Ah. Just relax then."** I rolled my eyes. Thanks Captain Obvious.

"Yeah, whatever..." I snuggled into the blankets and let myself relax. After a few minutes, I felt myself drift off.


	5. Albert

Chapter 5: Albert

I stretched as I exited the hotel. My Pokemon were placed safely into their Pokeballs, and I was ready to head out to Route 5. First things first, though, breakfast. I let my nose lead me to a small cafe on the corner, which I entered without a second thought. I sat down at a table next to the front windows.

"Hello madam, what may I get you today?" A waiter asked, walking up to the table.

"Can I get a couple of... hmm, maybe... four cinnamon buns and a hot chocolate, both to go, please." He smiled and wrote down my order.

"It'll be right on over since we just made some fresh!" I nodded and leaned into my chair. I looked out the window at the passing people, and shrank down into my seat as Calem and Shauna ran past.

"Phew. They didn't see me."

"Excuse me miss, your order is at the register." The waiter from before said, still smiling.

"Thank you. I'll go pay then."

"Oh, no need to pay! Someone payed for you!" I narrowed my eyes. Who would do that?

"Who payed?"

"Why, that's the thing! The infamous Lysandre himself was here and he payed!" I nodded slowly. Okay, so that guy was a total creeper... or not. He seemed to be rather nice.

"Ah, is he still here?"

"No, he usually comes in for a few minutes in the morning to chat with Malva, the news reporter on the Holo-Caster. She'll leave after about ten minutes while he stays for about fifteen afterwords to finish his coffee."

"I see. I guess I'll grab my order and go then. Thanks for the info!"

* * *

"Alright, so this is Route 5!" I smiled out over the route, and bit into one of my cinnamon bun.

**"****Mmm, what smells so good?"** A lazy voice said, as what looked like a leaf covered goat walked out of the trees to me.

"Oh, it's my cinnamon bun. Want a piece?" I broke off half of the bun and held it out.

**"****Yum, looks great!"** The goat quickly took the food from me and ate it. **"Whoa, that was so good!"**

"I agree, but you have got to try my mum's. Hers are by far the best."

**"****Really? Can I stick with you then? I'd like to try those one day."**

"You mean like... be a part of my team?"

**"****Yeah, sounds fun. I always wanted to know what the inside of one of those ball things is like."**

"Well... okay. Just don't fight back, okay?" I placed my hot chocolate on the ground carefully, got out an empty Pokeball, and tapped it against one of the goat Pokemon's horns. After a few shakes and a ding, I let him back out.

_"__New Pokedex entry! Skiddo; the Mount Pokemon. Thought to be one of the first Pokemon to live in harmony with humans. It has a placid disposition. Skiddo often allow their Trainers to ride them once friendly enough."_

"So you're a Skiddo?"

**"****Hm, yes, I guess so. I like to be called Scotty though."**

"Alright then, you'll be Scotty. Would you like to meet my team?"

**"****Sure. Say, can I have another piece of cinnamon bun?"** I threw him the remaining bun in my hand before unhooking my team's Pokeballs from my belt and throwing them all up.

"Come out!" All of them came out simultaneously. Michelle, as usual, ran right up to me and snuggled her way into my arms, careful of my take-out bag. Carla flew up in a stretch and landed on my head. Friar trotted around sniffing the grass. Fleur cheerfully floated up and down. And Salmon bounced and rolled in the grass. "Guys, this is your newest teammate, Scotty!"

**"****HI SCOTTY!"**

"Scotty, this here in my arms is Michelle, that over there is Salmon, this up here is Carla, that's Friar, and she's Fleur."

**"****It's nice to meet you all. Didja know our Trainer has these delicious buns in that bag?"**

**"****Delicious! Trainer Taylor, I demand to have some!"** Carla said, pecking my head.

"Alright, alright! Let me divide them up!" I sat down on the grass and let the cinnamon buns tumble out of the bag. I ripped two of the buns into threes, and gave each of my Pokemon a piece. I kept the remaining bun for myself and grabbed my drink.

**"****Wow wow wow wow Trainer Taylor! This is so delicious!"** Friar said, jumping up and down.

"I know Friar." I bit into mine.

"Lady Taylor!" I looked back towards the route gate. Tierno and Trevor ran over, Pokeballs at the ready. I swallowed before responding.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Lady Taylor! You're surrounded by wild Pokemon!" Tierno shouted and I blinked. Wild Pokemon? Did they not pay attention to my battle with Professor Sycamore?

"Uh, guys? These are my Pokemon."

"Oh, really? Sorry, honest mistake!"

"Tierno, we watched her battle with those Pokemon!"

"Sorry, sorry! I was just so mesmerized at her Pokemon's moves that I forgot which ones were actually battling!"

**"****Trainer Taylor? Who're these two?"** Carla asked, automatically getting in front of me for protection.

"Carla, it's fine. This is Tierno and Trevor."

**"****Hmph. I don't like other trainers near you. It makes me feel... I don't know what I'm feeling. But it's a bad feeling about them!"**

"Carla, it's fine. You're just feeling Protective. Besides, I taught you that really strong move, remember? Return? The more you feel that, the stronger the move."

"Whoa, Lady Taylor! I still can't get over the fact that you understand Pokemon!" I nodded mutely, reaching out and pulling Carla closer.

"Say, Tierno, didn't you wanna ask Lady Taylor something?"

"Oh yeah! Lady Taylor, battle me, please!"

"...right now?"

"Yeah!"

"...uh... alright. Carla, since you're out already..." Carla nodded and flew out of my arms.

**"****I'm on it!"**

"Go Corphish!"

"Carla, use Return!" Carla swooped down at Tierno's Corphish, and slashed at it with her talons.

"Corphish, Swords Dance, then Vice Grip!"

"Get out of there Carla! Dodge and follow up with Return again!" Carla twirled mid-air and lunged at Corphish. She rammed into it with her beak. Corphish flew back from the hit. "Critical Hit! Good going Carla!"

"Come on back Corphish!" Tierno recalled his Pokemon and smiled. "Wow, that was great! Those rhythmic moves and that power!"

"Thanks...?" I blinked, before realizing that he should have had another Pokemon yet. "Tierno, didn't you get a Pokemon from the Professor?"

"Yeah, but I put him in the Day-Care! Since he was just born, and I can't take care of him very well..."

"Day-Care?"

"Ah, we'll show you! Meet us in Route 7, just past Camphrier Town!" And before I could ask if I could just travel with them, they ran off ahead.

"...ugh. Great."

* * *

**"****Trainer Taylor! I can see the town!"** Carla shouted down at me. I had asked her to fly up and help me navigate.

"Thanks Carla!" She cawed and flew on ahead. I smiled. A rustle in the bushes next to me made me jump back and place a hand on my Pokeballs. A yellow Pokemon floated out, before collapsing. I ran forwards to it. "Are you alright?"

**"****...I... must Teleport away..."** It's speech was drawled out lazily and tiredly. I slowly reached to it and placed my hand on it's head.

"It's okay. I'm Taylor, I won't hurt you. Are you hurt?"

**"****No... just tired..."**

"Well, how about you rest, and I'll sit here and guard you. See that Pidgey up there?" The Pokemon struggled to look up. "That's Carla. She'll alert me to anyone coming, and I'll send out one of my teammates to fight them!"

**"****Thank you..."**

**"****Trainer Taylor! Are you alright! There's a wild one next to you!"** Carla said, swooping down.

"It's fine Carla. He's exhausted. We're going to guard him. So fly up and keep watch okay? He can't hurt me."

**"****Well... if he does, I'll stop him!"**

"Yeah, yeah, now shoo. Keep watch." I shooed her off, and leaned back against a tree, settling in for a long watch.

* * *

"Taylor? Lady Taylor, what are you doing, sleeping out here?" I groggily opened my eyes to see Calem and Shauna standing in front of me. I felt a weight shift in my lap, and looked down to see the yellow Pokemon from before still asleep, only now he was in my lap.

"Hmm...? Oh, I was watching out for this little guy here."

"Oh wow! That's an Abra! They're so rare! Is it yours?"

"Uh... yeah. His name's Albert." I lied, knowing they'd believe me.

"So cool!"

"Shh! Shauna, it's trying to sleep!" Calem said, shushing the girl. I stretched a little. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you Lady Taylor. I was escorting Shauna to Camphrier Town's Shabboneau Castle."

"Yeah! I'm going to get the grand tour!"

"We'll be seeing you later, Taylor!" The two waved and continued down the road. What was up with these kids and running off as soon as I saw them?

**"****Say... Trainer..."** I glanced down at the Abra.

"Yeah, Abra?"

**"****You... lied to your friends about... me."**

"It's fine. If I didn't, Calem would've caught you and forced you fight. Obviously you only want to sleep."

**"****Yes... say, Trainer... I like that name... Albert... can I join your team...?"** I blinked, not exactly shocked at the request. It was a common one after all.

"Well, sure."

**"****Great... can I sleep more...?"**

"After I get you in a Pokeball. It'll prevent other trainers from catching you."

**"****Alright..."** I searched my bag for a Pokeball. It took me a few minutes to find a Great Ball. I tapped it against his head. I let him out once it dinged to confirm his capture.

"Darn, you're my seventh Pokemon..."

**"****So...?"**

"Legally, I can't have more than six Pokemon on me at a time. I'll have to send one of my Pokemon to the PC, which will send them to the Professor's lab..." I didn't want to do that, though.

**"****Then ignore the law..."** I laughed at that.

"Why not. Want me to carry you, or are you content to float behind me?"

**"****Mmm..."** He trailed off. I waited for him to continue, but after a few seconds soft snores came from him. I chuckled and picked him up.

"Carla? Carla, are you out there?"

**"****Trainer Taylor? You're awake!"** I heard her call, before feeling her familiar weight on my head.

"Y'know, once you evolve, you can't sit up there anymore."

**"****I know. Which is why I'm getting the most out of this while I still can!"** I shook my head with a laugh.

"Oh alright. Let's go on ahead."


End file.
